


Unerwarteter Erwarteter Tod

by lilolilyrae



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: Case Fic, Don't copy to another website, Gen, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Season 1
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Eine Art casefic-oneshot mit Fokus auf die Ermordete (original character by me). Fragt nich, mein Gehirn kommt manchmal auf dumme IdeenYes this is in German sorry folks I started watching the show in German and now my brain was stuck. Maybe I'll translate it later!





	Unerwarteter Erwarteter Tod

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [(Un)Expected Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794886) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae)

> Ok 'Deutsch' is vlt übertrieben, es is n Denglisch Wirrwarr, aber ich glaub für Deutsche eher verständlich als Englischsprachige? XD
> 
> Und ich hab keine Ahnung was Fachterminologie oder Medizin angeht, alles nur Halbwissen vom Fernsehn, don't like?- don't read! Keine Verbesserungsvorschläge erwünscht.

Ein neuer Fall. Und Megan weis nicht was sie übersehen hat. Irgendetwas an dieser Leiche ergibt einfach keinen Sinn...

"Kate? Kannst du dir das mal ansehen?" Ruft sie als ihr Boss gerade vorbeiläuft.

"Und was sind wir? Luft?" Grummelt Curtis Ethan zu.

"Sicher, was gibt's?" Kate sieht über ihre Schulter. Megan zeigt auf die Lunge de jungen Frau- des Mädchens- und rückt frustriert ihre Handschuhe zurecht. "Hier, das passt nicht zusammen- das Gewebe hier ist degeneriert, und nicht vom Feuer. Es sieht fast so aus als wäre sie über sechzig, dabei hat die DNA Probe ihre Identität bestätigt, sie war noch nicht einmal volljährig! Und ich kann keine Krankheit feststellen die so etwas..."

"Las mich das mal genauer ansehn- hey, keine widerrede, ein neuer Blickwinkel hilft manchmal und ich bin immer noch dein Boss. Sam und Bud gehen gleich los sich das Zimmer der Toten ansehen- geh doch mit?"

_Phillippa "Flippa" Sandarian, 17, burned beyond recognition, _erinnert sich Megan aus der Akte, während sie mit den beiden Polizisten vom Wohnheim-Betreuer zu Philippa's Zimmer geführt wird. Der Mann hört gar nicht auf zu reden.

"...war eine echte Kuriosität, in vier Jahren die Highschool gemacht, nachdem sie schon früher als normal mit der Primary fertig war. Sie war ein Genie! Man wollte sie angeblich erst nicht lassen, naja, weil ihre Noten keine Einser waren wie man das sonst so von einem Genie erwarten würde... aber sie hat einfach nur gelernt was sie für nötig hielt, und wusste wohl immer schon recht genau welche Noten sie bekommen würde.

Einen Monat hat sie für ein Fach gebraucht, sagt man, also für den Stoff von einem jahr- manchmal hat sie mehrere gleichzeitig gelernt, manchmal nur eins. Ganz am Anfang als sie damit anfangen wollte wurde diskutiert ob die Methode sustainable ist, ixj hab den Fall damals auch schon mitverfolgt, naja, ich hab auch Kinder, wollte wissen ob das was ist- jedenfalls, ob das sinnvoll ist, weil sie ja bestimmt nicht alles im Gedächtnis behalten würde-

Sie hat dann wohl gemeint sie macht ein testjahr, also wenn sie es nicht schafft eürde sie das Jahr ganz normal wiederholen und hätte und eins verloren, und wenn sie am Ende vom Jahr bei den Klausuren ihrer klassenkammeradinnen die gleiche verschlechterungsquote haben würde wie eine vergleichsgruppe die nach einem jahr mit den Klausuren vom Vorjahr überrascht werden, dann müssten sie Sie lassen, da sie ja wohl nicht mehr vergessen hatte als die anderen. Hatte sie dann auch nicht- aber bestanden hätte sie Die endklausuren nicht alle. Hier, nunja, kommen Sie, das war ihr Zimmer."

Während Bud und Sam nach DNA Spuren suchen, versucht Megan herauszufinden wer dieses Mädchen zu Lebzeiten war.

Bilder an der Pinnwand, Fotos- leicht erkennbar wer Flippa ist, auch wenn sie nicht schon ein Foto von ihr gesehen hätte. Auf jedem Bild in der Mitte, strahlt in die Kamera. Viele verschiedene Freunde unterschiedlichem Alters. Das Mädchen selbst trägt viel Makeup... es passt irgendwie nicht zu den fast biederen, offiziell anmutenden Kleidungsstücken.

Als nächstes öffnet Megan die Schränke. Kleidung- die gleiche wie auf den Bildern. Bücher, Sachliteratur und Fiktion. Eine Schublade mit CDs und DVDs. Aber ein Schrank ist verschlossen...

"Hey, Sam?" 

"Ja?" 

Im Schrank sind Perrücken. Gute Perrücken, echthaar, wie man sie bei Krebspatienten verwendet- nicht für Verkleidungen. Es sind auch keine Kostüme zu sehen, also hat Phillippa diese Frisuren wohl im Alltag getragen. Aber wiesp? Megan's Gedanken laufen auf Hochtouren. Zusammen mit dem was wir im labor gesehen haben, der sonderbaren Anordnung ihrer- natürlich! Und dann müssten- ja, in einer Schublade weiter unten im selben Schrank sind Tabletten.

"Sie hatte das Progeria Syndrom!"

"Progeria?" Bud schaut auf.

"Es lässt die betroffene Person rapide schnell altern, die Durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung liegt bei 13 Jahren-"

"Das macht einen aber nicht zum Genie, oder?"

"Nein, aber soweit ich weis beeinträchtigt es auch nicht die mentalen Fähigkeiten- das Gehirn altert zwar auch schneller, aber Einstein war schließlich auch mit siebzig noch ein Genie, also wäre es durchaus möglich dass Fillippa beides war... Und dann kommt sie so zu tode? Ich meine, ein Wunder das sie überhaupt so lange gelebt hat, aber... wir müssen das jedenfalls nachprüfen, ich ruf Curtis an, wenn sie wirklich-"

"Ja, sie hatte es." Eine Junge Frau steht im Türrahmen. Megan erkennt sie gleich- sie ist auf einigen von Phillippa's Fotos zu sehen.

"Entschuldigung?"

"Ich bin- ich war ihre Schwester. Maike. Sie war meine kleine Schwester, und sie hat es so lange geschafft zu überleben, und jetzt ist sie tot..." sie schluchzt.

Megan führt sie sanft am Arm aus dem Zimmer. "Was sagen Sie, wir gehen nach draußen und Sie erzählen mir von ihr?"

"Flippa fand heraus das sie Progeria hatte, da war sie grade mal vier. Wir haben Symptome gegoogelt, also sie und ich, unsere Eltern waren- nicht für uns da. Als sie rausfand wie wenig sie zu leben hat hat sie gemeint sie wird es schon schaffen ein ganzes Leben in zehn Jahren zu leben.

Ich hab nur geweint, ich hatte ihr nicht geglaubt, und so oder so wollte ich sie nicht verlieren. Ich war damals 9. Aber sie hat es geschafft- und niemand wusste von der Krankheit, sie nahm Medikamente die vor allem äußerliche Symptome verstecken und benutzte ansonsten schon früh viel makeup. Unseren Eltern war das ja eh egal, die hätten das nie verboten, und alle anderen wussten ja vor allem das sie ein bisschen... sonderbar war.

Als sie von der Krankheit erfuhr war das erste was sie tat, sich bei einem Programm einzuschreiben bei dem man früh eingeschult wurde. Eigentlich ist das vor allem für Kinder gedacht, die knapp nach dem Datum geboren wurden, das offiziell das Alter markiert mit dem man eingeschult werden soll. Aber es gibt auch Tests und Programme für besonders begabte Kinder, die dann einfach so früh eingeschult werden. Nur hätten unsere Eltern natürlich nie so etwas mit uns gemacht. Also hat sie mit so schludriger, irgendwie aber erwachsen aussehender Handschrift ein Formular ausgefüllt, und erst nur das zum unterschreiben geschickt. Wer da saß hat Juli 2003 erwartet und erkannt... dann hat sie das unterschriebene Formular weitergeschickt zusammen mit einer Kopie ihres Passes, und die Kopie war obenan. Wer das Datum darauf gelesen hat und das unterschriebene Dokument gesehen hat hat sich wohl nur gedacht das wird schon stimmen....

Danach hat sie dann die erste und zweite Klasse in einem Jahr gemacht. 3. Und 4. Haben sie nicht springen lassen, aber in der highschool hat sie sich dann 'homeschooled' einen eigenen Lernplan aufgestellt... Sie wollte so unbedingt alles lernen solange ihr noch Zeit blieb, und sie wollte raus aus immer der gleichen Stadt, aufs college- weil ich schon volljährig bin und auch hier wohne haben sie sie schließlich auch gelassen, obwohl sie noch minderjährig ist- war. Und die ganze Zeit über wusste niemand von der Krankheit außer mir und ihrem Arzt- bitte bringen Sie ihn nicht um seine Zulassung, ich weiß er hätte es unseren Eltern sagen müssen, aber ich glaube er wusste das Flippa erwachsener war als die beiden zusammen. Das einzige mal als er uns zuhause besucht hat waren beide auf Drogen... Und Flippa wollte nicht, dass irgendwer es weiß. Sie wollte ein normales Leben leben- nur eben im Schnelldurchlauf"

"Sie hört sich echt nach einer besonderen Person an. Ich kann es kaum fassen wie schnell sie Die Schule beendet hat- und dann die ganze Zeit noch so etwas verstecken...?"

Sie lacht. "Ja, so war sie. Und so anpassungsfähig. Also sowohl Situationen als auch die Verkleidungen, sie war ein echtes Chamäleon. Wenn man sie mal ohne Makeup gesehen hat... Ich hab kein einziges Foto von ihr wie sie wirklich war, sie wollte das nicht, sie-"

Maike verzieht das Gesicht, fängt sich aber wieder.

"Die Haare waren das erste das auffällig wurde, das Grau konnte sie zwar einfach färben aber bald wuchsen sie auch einfach nicht mehr lang. Sie hat sich dann Kurzhaarschnitte machen lassen und sich einmal den ganzen Kopf rasiert, angeblich weil sie es 'cool' fand. Aber ich fand sie am selben Abend weinend in ihrem Zimmer. Eigentlich mochte sie lange Haare, sie hat immer Hanna Anderson bewundert- die war auch auf unserer Schule, Haare bis zum Po. Also hat Flippa gespart und naja ich glaube manchmal auch geklaut und sich die erste Perücke gekauft. Sie kam damit nach dem Sommer in die Schule und alle haben gedacht die sind alt wieder nachgewachsen. Da war sie 10... Danach hatte sie bald mehr Geld, hat angefangen zu dealen, alles mögliche. Ich glaube sie hat selber nie was genommen, nur die Medikamente, also sie war bestimmt nicht high oder so als- aber vielleicht- vielleicht hat jemand von diesen Leuten-"

"Ich muss das der Polizei sagen, in Ordnung? Aufs Drogenmilieu hat bei so einer Musterschülerin bisher sicher niemand getippt..."

"Klar, klar" murmelt Maike während Megan eine SMS verschickt. "Ich fand das noch nie gut, aber sie hat das Geld zum überleben gebraucht, unsere Eltern haben zwar nie bemerkt wenn sie sie beklaut hat- also, am Anfang, für die ersten Medikamente- aber viel Geld hatten sie einfach selbst nicht, und ich ja auch nicht. Dann hatte sie bald so viel dass sie noch was übrig hatte für mehr Perrücken, und sie hat sich teurere gekauft, die sie in mehr als nur einer Frisur tragen konnte, und an denen sie nicht mehr selber so viel herumschnippeln musste bis es echt aussah. Davor hat sie manchmal vor einem Schulball oder so behauptet sie ginge zum Friseur, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte sie die zweite, gestylte, Perrücke schon in der Tasche.

Aber dann hat sie die erste Echthaarperrücke gekauft- die hier. Da konnte sie alles mit machen... das war ein echter Glücksfall, im Sommer darauf waren wir bei einer Tante und die wollte uns zum Friseur schleifen, also vor allem mich denke ich, meine Haare sahen ziemlich kaputt aus... Aber Flippa musste auch mit. Also hat sie ihre Perrücke extra fest hingeklebt- das war wie festbetoniert, wir haben sie danach kaum noch abbekommen! - und ist damit zum Friseur. Und es hat geklappt, niemand hat etwas gemerkt. Gott, sie war immer so kreativ, sie war- sie war wirklich ein Genie, genau wie ihr Kollege gesagt hat. Und jetzt- und jetzt ist sie tot! Wer _macht _denn sowas??

"Das versuchen wir herauszufinden" sagt Megan. "Ich glaube, ich hätte deine Schwester gemocht- sie hat Gerechtigkeit verdient."

**Author's Note:**

> Ich shippe extreeemst Megan und Kate- und nich nur weil des Jeri Ryan is ok, die beiden würden einfach gut zusammenpassen- also falls das hier durchschimmert... noooot sorry xD
> 
> Was die Krankheit angeht, ich glaub ich hab irgendwann mal in einem Bravo-Heftchen oso n Bericht über jemanden mit der Krankheit gelesen? Und beim Body Of Proof glotzen mit den vielen verschiedenen Krankheiten an denen die alle so verreckt sind is mir das wohl wieder eingefallen.  
Btw- ich hab eben gegoogelt- die älteste Person mit Progerie wurde 26.
> 
> Wenn irgendwer Bock hat die story weiterzuschreiben- Feel free! Sagt mir nur Bescheid & klickt 'inspired by' :)
> 
> Wenn euch die story gefallen hat, klickt Kudos oder lasst n Kommentar da, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen :D


End file.
